Wise Words of a Zanpakuto
by Adire Ashcroft
Summary: Two-shot of Link and Zelda in the world of Bleach. They wield their own zanpakuto(s) and wish nothing but to return home. However, Link and Zelda have found themselves in a difficult situation that ultimately forces them to team up with Ichigo. R & R, this story is open-ended. Rated K because everyone's welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This will probably stay a two-shot because I'm currently writing other stories. I couldn't resist making a Bleach and LoZ crossover, so here it is. The instant I started watching Bleach, I was hooked. I HAD to bring two of the greatest things ever together. This chapter focuses on Zelda (the person). It's funny because although this is supposed to be a Bleach and LoZ crossover, Bleach characters are only briefly mentioned XD. There might be some discrepancies with some of the Bleach terms, (sorry I'm still new to Bleach) so if something is wrong please be a good senpai help me brush up on my Bleach terminology. Thanks for checking this out. Enjoy!

PS. Silly me! I forgot to mention this happens around the time Ichigo and his friends break into Seireitei to rescue Rukia. But I think I dropped enough clues ;)

* * *

**Wise Words of a Zanpakuto**

Chapter One

* * *

Zelda checked her surroundings to see if the coast was clear. There was no sign of the Shingami that had pursued her earlier.

Night had fallen over the Soul Society, the darkness providing Zelda a hiding place in the shadows. Zelda decided she wanted to speak with her Zanpakuto, Sheik. Zelda had no idea how to continue, so she thought Sheik would be able to guide her in the right direction.

"Sheik can you come out for a moment?" Zelda whispered.

Sheik materialized next to Zelda,"You called Princess?"

Intially, Zelda had been shocked that she was wielding a sword (A/N: I apologize to all Zanpakuto for referring to them as "swords". They're MORE than that.) Never in her life had she touched a sword, much less owned one. However things had changed when Link and Zelda landed in Seireitei.

The two Hyrulians had no idea where they were or how they had arrived; but soon discovered they possessed Zanpakutos, which caused an uproar all around Soul Society. In most ways, they were much like Shinigami.

Nevertheless, their appearance wasn't well received; as Seireitei already had another swath of intruders/ryoka to deal with.

Arriving in Seireitei didn't smooth things over with the Shinigami and the two Hyrulians. In fact, the pair was perceived as a threat; since both had attained Shingami powers without any proper training.

Zelda couldn't understand how she had wound up in this situation; as she was still adjusting to the new world she currently found herself in.

Seen instantly as dangerous by Seireitei and on the verge of being killed, Link and Zelda had no choice but to ally themselves with a certain orange-haired boy who was hell-bent on saving his friend.

Sometime during the ordeal, Link and Zelda had become separated.

"I'm worried about Link. What if he runs into a captain?" Zelda murmured.

"You don't need to worry about him. Link can take care of himself. You can still feel his reiatsu right? That means he still alive and kicking. So cast your worries aside." Sheik said.

"I guess you're right. But it's a little scary to think that if even one of us encounter a captain we'll die. I've felt their reiatsu; all absolutely overwhelming. And lately Link has been different..."

Sheik nodded along,"Captains have fearsome reiastsu, but as long as you stay out if their way you'll be fine. Link has been different? I agree with that conclusion, Princess. I've taken note of changes in his zanpakuto and overall spiritual energy."

"It's not only that. I've heard him talking to himself, sometimes his voice changes. The other voices I hear don't sound like him at all."

(A/N: Sheik blames puberty XD)"All boys voices change as they age. Some people talk to themselves out of a nervous habit. Did you ever think Link was trying to communicate with his Zanpakuto?" Sheik replied.

"Now that I think about it, he's never told me anything about his Zanpakuto. I've told him all about you, but he hasn't even shown me his much less told me it's name."

"Maybe he has difficulty making his Zanpakuto materialize, or maybe he can't speak to his Zanpakuto properly; it's not unheard of. Sometimes a Zanpakuto can't hear it's master because their master has some sort of mental ailment. Or he could just be embarrassed of it. He's always been a rather bashful boy."

Zelda smiled then said,"Thanks Sheik. Although he may not trust me; I guess I shouldn't be such a worrywart." she paused and her smiled faded,"I just get the feeling Link and I didn't get separated by accident. I think he left me."

* * *

Afterword: Well that's a wrap for chapter one. I don't expect much of a reaction from anyone. I don't think Bleach and Zelda crossovers are very popular (who cares I'm typing with my heart. I say the corniest things when I'm tired). Also I think I majorly failed trying to use semicolons. Whatever, I can use it as I please here. Expect the next chapter soon. Constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading. Bon voyage! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Well I finally got around to finishing this up. This chapter focuses on Link in his inner world. Without further ado, here's the chapter :).

* * *

**Wise Words of a Zanpakuto**

Chapter Two

* * *

Link was suddenly dragged into his inner world. Usually he and his Zanpakuto Shade would stand on cliffs opposite of each other. The two cliffs hung precariously over a dark abyss; which was mostly obscured by fog.

However this time was different. Shade was no where in sight and Link became confused, Shade never forced Link into his inner world while he was awake. Shade would mostly visit Link in his dreams.

Link knew his Zanpakuto was different from Zelda's, because Link had known Shade before he came to the Soul Society.

Unable to find Shade, Link could no longer deny the feeling of foreboding looming overhead and his growing fear.

"Shade?" Link asked hesitantly.

A dark booming laugh answered Link, it's sound making Link's blood freeze.

"Who's there?!"

Link's thoughts came crashing, _What's this unfamiliar reiatsu I sense? Who is that and what have they done to Shade? I thought my inner world was a safe place..._

"Boy, you thought wrong. It's a shame I consumed the one you call Shade." a strange voice cackled.

At hearing the voice, a chill went up Link's spine.

The voice was doubled over, it was as if two people were talking. One voice, soft and pleading. The other harsh and angry.

"You ate Shade...?" Link asked, not fully understanding.

"Yes human. Did I not make myself clear? Shade was your ancestor. Ancestor or not, he was no match for me. Now your soul is within my grasp. He thought he could seal me away but as you know, nothing lasts forever. That stunt he pulled only bought you some time, but now you're alone and powerless. What will you do human?" the voice taunted.

Regaining his nerve, Link spoke,"First of all, who are you? Secondly, you referred to me as human. Are you implying you're something else? You say you want my soul, but what's your true purpose? What are you after?"

"Human you talk too much. You are correct, I am not human. I have been labeled by various names during my long life."

"Such as?" Link interrupted.

"You have a lot of nerve to interrupt the one who's about to consume your soul. If you must know I have been called, Dio, Oni, God of Wrath, the Fallen God. But most know me simply as the Fierce Deity, a god long forgotten by the world and time itself. I have been alive for eons, so you have no chance in besting me in battle. Submit and I'll make this process as painless as possible." said the Fierce Deity.

"You didn't answer my last question."

"Oh really? Sorry human, guess it must have slipped my mind. I want to throw the world into an unimaginable hell. Living forever gets old, so once in awhile you've got to destroy a dimension to kill some time. After all, I don't want all this power to go to waste. It might be fun this time around because the Soul Society is pretty tough. I'm sure they'll entertain me for a time. Your body is the only thing that can withstand my power, so you'll make a great vessel." the fallen god replied.

"What if I beat _you _into submission? What will you do then? You know I'm only the first obstacle. In Soul Society there are captains who have incredible power and I have strong friends like Ichigo."

"What a preposterous idea. A human tame me? Do you have a death wish? I don't care how strong your supposed friends are. You saying that, it almost sounds like you've already lost hope. If you can't stop me, do you think your friends would fair any better, human?" the Fierce Deity chuckled.

"My name isn't human. I'm Link. I can't let someone like you roam free. I'd rather be tainted by your darkness than let you harm others."

"Trying to fit the role of a noble hero huh? Well thing is, I'm someone you should fear. No amount of training will make you fearless. Naturally as a human you fear what you cannot control. I am an embodiment of that common phobia. I'm wild and free, like an animal on the loose. You're afraid of fighting. Don't try to hide your true feelings, as they are all broadcasted here."

"I'm not afraid of fighting. I'm fighting because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing the ones I love, my land, _my life_. I may not be fearless, but I have the courage to overcome fear. I won't let you have my soul!" Link declared.

"Nice speech you just said. But that won't get you anywhere. You're still a human with an amazingly weak will. My reiatsu will crush you the instant I decide to loosen up. Think about that human."

"I'm thinking something alright. Why didn't you kill me the instant I came here? I don't care if you're some fallen god. If I have to fight you, then so be it."

The Fierce Deity chuckled,"Looks like you've chosen your fate."

Then the two opposing forces collided, hero versus fallen god. It was the beginning of a battle for control...

* * *

Afterword: Told ya I'd leave it open-ended. I honestly had no clue where I was going with this XD. Thanks for reading. Leave any thoughts or comments. Kay? Bye!


End file.
